


ABCs of Saimatsu

by AzureFlakes



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: #Saimatsu, Angst, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Mentioned Characters, Minor characters included, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 21:10:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20748815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzureFlakes/pseuds/AzureFlakes
Summary: This is a collection of Saimatsu angst and fluff drabbles.





	1. Chapter 1

A - Angel

It was an early snowy morning. The young Shuichi Saihara can be seen sleeping on the couch of the living room while tightly hugging a small teddy bear. The light of the fireplace illuminates the room and provides him with enough warmth in the coldness of December. His eyes fluttered open when the main door opens. Quickly rubbing the sleep off his eyes, he looks at the newcomers only to feel a bit disappointed. At the front door stands his uncle and aunt.

"Hello Shuichi. Why aren't you sleeping in your bed?" asked his aunt while taking off her coat that had a bit of snow on it.

"I'm waiting for you, uncle and...my parents," said Shuichi as his eyes quickly scans the outside of the door hoping his parents are behind his uncle and aunt. His aunt sighs in disappointment, a look of pain and sadness visible on her face. Shuichi felt a hand tap his shoulder. He looks up to see his uncle smiling at him.

"Sorry, bud. They said they can't make it tomorrow for Christmas. They seem to be busy with work so it's just you, me and your aunt again. But don't worry. We got you awesome presents and your aunt will cook your favorite food okay?" Shuichi felt upset that his parents won't celebrate Christmas with him again. The last time they spent Christmas as a family was 3 years ago. Still, he thinks he's lucky to have his favorite relatives with him. They have always been there to take care of him and they have treated him as their own son. He managed to beam a smile despite his disappointment.

Shuichi's aunt prepared their breakfast while he and his uncle spent more time by the fireplace with his uncle reading him a story about how he caught criminals. To other kids, this may not be the most suitable story but Shuichi has always been fond of his uncle's detective stories and aspires to become like him one day.

Once they have done eating breakfast, Shuichi stares at the window and watches the snows fall. While doing that, he sees a young girl the same age as him runs to the snow and lays on it. The girl stretches her arms and moves it up and down while her legs move sideways. This caught the boy's attention and continues looking curiously at the girl as she does this repetitively. Out of curiosity, Shuichi asks his aunt, who is seated and reading the newspaper at the same couch he slept on earlier.

"Auntie, what's that girl doing?" His aunt glances at the window and sees the girl.

"She's making a snow Angel."

"Snow...angel?"

"Yes, a snow angel. I used to do that too when I was at your age. Why don't you try making one yourself?" But Shuichi shook his head as the thought of laying on the cold snow terrifies him.

By this time, the girl had already gotten up and begins admiring her work. Shuichi, who rarely goes out of the house, let alone out of his room, has never done this that's why it all seems unfamiliar to him. He wanted to get out and make snow angels too but he doubts his frail body can handle the cold wind.

As the day continues, Shuichi spends the day watching cartoons and reading fairy tales and detective comic books. The day seems to pass by quickly and before he knows it, it's time to go to bed. His uncle decides to tuck him in for the night since his aunt was busy washing the dishes and cleaning up for Christmas eve which is in a few more hours.

"Uncle are there...other kinds of angels?" he asks as he lays on his soft bed.

"Angels eh? Let's see. I'm not very particular when it comes to talking about angels but there are archangels, the angel of death, the snow angels," he chuckles saying this since he overheard Shuichi asking his aunt what a snow angel is earlier, "oh yeah and the guardian angel."

"Guardian angel?"

"Yeah. Guardian angels protect and guide a person or even a group of people. They even protect children from the monsters under your bed!" his uncle teasingly says and pats his head. Shuichi pouts as the thought of monsters under his bed often scares him. But after being playfully tickled by his uncle, he giggled while hugging his teddy bear.

"If guardian angels exist why haven't I seen one?"

"Because they are mostly looking down on us in heaven where they live. But sometimes guardian angels take the form of humans and walk on earth to fulfill a mission," said his uncle. Since he's never been the religious type of person, he's actually impressed he's teaching this to his young nephew. If his wife hears this, she'll surely make fun of him for saying that.

"How do I know if I see my guardian angel?""

Let's see. A guardian angel is someone who brings you courage, comfort, joy, protection and guidance. Just their presence makes you feel safe, hopeful and comfortable. Don't worry Shuichi. You'll figure that out yourself once you've met them. But for now, sleep. Good night Shuichi," his uncle said and gives him a pat on the head. The little boy smiles and closes his eyes to try to sleep.

But Shuichi didn't sleep yet. Once his bedroom door shuts, he turns on the lamp switch and sits on his study desk. He begins to write a thank you letter to his guardian angel so that once he sees his angel, he'll give the letter so even if they're apart, his guardian angel will know how thankful he is for always being there to protect and support him. As a child, he doesn't understand that it's a silly idea but the chance of meeting the guardian angel that has protected him when not even his neglectful parents can is something he's so thankful for.

* * *

Several years have passed and Shuichi, who is now a teenager, has forgotten about the letter. But once he, Himiko and Maki got out of the killing game, the first thing he did was return to his uncle's home where he spent most of his childhood days. His now old aunt and uncle welcomed him back and were relieved that he survived the game. He goes to his room and was happy to be regaining the golden memories of childhood that he had lost thanks to the killing game. He opens a box containing his belongings and begins reminiscing until he sees an envelope. Curious, he opens it and his mind remembers as he reads the content of the letter.

His immediate thoughts went to Kaede Akamatsu, the ultimate pianist, who unfortunately was executed on false charges. She was someone who brought him courage, comfort, joy, protection and guidance in the most crucial times when he needed it the most. Her mere presence made him feel safe, hopeful and comfortable and losing her was the most painful thing he had to endure together with the friends he made along the way. She was, no she is his guardian angel. He sits on his bed in silence while clenching the old letter in his hands as tears begin flowing.

"I never thought I already met my guardian angel. Thank you Kaede. I'll forever be grateful that I met you. I'll continue living for your sake."


	2. B - Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shuichi has been her best friend for so many years and he's been her source of comfort, courage and happiness. As their friendship strengthens, she gradually started developing romantic feelings towards the shy and calm detective. Now that it's their last year together in Hope's Peak Academy, she wants to give him a memorable surprise birthday party and a gift that will remind him of her if ever they get separated as they will soon pursue their own careers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a very late birthday fic for Shuichi. I hope you'll like it! Kudos and comments are highly appreciated.

B - Birthday

* * *

A pair of lavender eyes was glaring at the window of the classroom observing the clouds floating in the afternoon sky. Kaede didn't know how long has it been since she's been staring at the skies while resting her head on her palm until Kirumi lightly tapped her shoulder. She blinks and smiles at the maid.

"Kaede, is everything alright? You seem very deep in thought. Is there anything I can do to help you?" the maid gracefully asked as Kaede straightened her back.

"I'm fine Kirumi. I'm just thinking about something," Kaede said before sighing. Kirumi gestured for Kaede to continue.

  
"You see, Shuichi's birthday is less than a week but I haven't thought of any gift to give him yet. That's what's bothering me," Kaede added, opening up her concern to Kirumi who nods to acknowledge the concern and sits next to the pianist.

"Have you looked up what he likes? Or perhaps what material things he wants lately?" Kirumi suggested which made Kaede think.

"Umm, I always see him reading novels and he tells me he always read novels during his free time when he's alone. He even has boolshelves filled with books in his lab," said Kaede before pouting. She remembers the first time she stepped in the detective's lab and the amount of books there is truly commendable.

"Then I suggest visiting the newly opened bookstore. It's only a 15 minute walk from here," said Kirumi and gives the pianist the directions on how to get to the said store.

"Thanks Kirumi. I better check out that bookstore," Kaede stands up and gathers her things.

  
After saying goodbye to Kirumi, Kaede walks to the bookstore. She enters the store and was greeted by the store clerk who showed her the piles of books. She knows Shuichi likes novels a lot but Kaede wants to give him something unique and valuable. Shuichi has been her best friend for so many years and he's been her source of comfort, courage and happiness. As their friendship strengthens, she gradually started developing romantic feelings towards the shy and calm detective. Now that it's their last year together in Hope's Peak Academy, she wants to give him a memorable surprise birthday party and a gift that will remind him of her if ever they get separated as they will soon pursue their own careers.

  
After an hour of searching for a book that might possibly intrigue Shuichi, Kaede gives up and leaves the store.

"I bet even if there's a book that will intrigue him, he already has a copy of it in his lab. Besides, I've been giving him books in his past birthdays," Kaede mutters to herself as she walks away from the book store only to pass some more shops. Then, something caught her attention.

"This might be it!" Kaede exclaims as she enters a jewelry shop that barely stood out in the chains of shops on the busy street.

  
After a few days, it's finally Shuichi's birthday. Everything seemed to go according to Kaede's plan and she's grateful that everyone is cooperating. The classroom was decorated with balloons and party ornaments thanks to Angie's creativity. There was good food prepared by Kirumi and lovely music from Kaede's piano recordings.

"Will he even like it?" the question crossed Kaede's mind as she looks at him who is surrounded by Kaito, Kokichi, Rantarou and Kiibo. Kaede was so nervous at this point that she didn't even realize that Himiko, Tenko and Gonta's magic show is finally over. Their classmates started giving the birthday boy their gifts. It's agreed upon by everyone to give their gifts to Shuichi anytime they want.

  
Kaede saw that Angie handcrafted cute bookmarks for him to use, Tsumugi gave him some detective mangas, Rantarou has souvenirs from the latest country he went into on an adventure, Ryoma gave him a tennis racket, Kaito gave him a t-shirt that has the words Best Sidekick imprinted to it which Maki found to be a silly thing until Kaito gave her a similar shirt. Kaede was supposed to give him a small box but Miu stood up and bragged about her own present. And to everyone's surprise, Miu's present was really the most jaw dropping.

  
"Settle down, losers! The gorgeous genius Miu Iruma will be giving Pooichi his birthday present that will blow your fucking minds!" Miu shouted proudly as she unveils the cloth covering the wall. At first glance, the cloth seemed to be a decoration to conceal the wall so no one suspected that it was Miu's present.

  
"It's just a huge plain bookshelf that's almost occupying the whole wall. What are you proud about that?" questioned Kokichi before opening a bottle of panta.

"At first glance, it's just a huge boring bookshelf. But wait for it," Miu grins and presses a small monitor on the side of the shelf. Turns out, it appears to be a bookshelf that can automatically rearrange the books in order

"You can even just type the title of the book that you're looking for and the program I installed will search for you where exactly it is in this huge shelf. Happy birthday ya bookworm virgin!" Miu cackled. Just seeing this made Kaede lose confidence and decided not to give her gift to Shuichi yet.

"Yeah but how will Shuichi carry that to his lab?" asked Kaito who looks amused by the invention. Despite not being a book lover, the astronaut knew this will be very useful to Shuichi.

"Ya think I didn't have that in my brilliant mind? That's where Kiibo will be useful for! I added a function to him where he'll be able to carry the shelf to the lab without any difficulty." Everyone seems to be focused on Kiibo as he attempts to carry the whole shelf to the detective's lab which he surprisingly did thanks to the add-ons that Miu installed to the robot.

  
Once the party is over, the others started leaving the school to head home. Kaede hasn't given him his gift yet so she waited for Shuichi so they can walk home as always. It was almost sunset when Kaede, Kirumi, Gonta and Shuichi finished cleaning up the classroom.

"Thank you Kaede. I figured you'll be the one planning this whole surprise. I really appreciate it," Shuichi said shyly before smiling genuinely at the pianist as they walked. Kaede smiles and nods. Seeing Shuichi smile and say that he appreciates her efforts encouraged Kaede to give him her gift.

"No problem! And here's my present!" Kaede gives him a small box. His eyes widened and awkwardly accepts the gift.

He stops walking to open the lid of the jewelry box and sees a golden miniature scale of justice brooch pin. His mouth was agape as he carefully examined the elaborate design of the brooch.

"I hope you like it," said Kaede as she busies herself fiddling the hem of her skirtas she also stopped walking.

"Wow. This is magnificent. Where did you get this?" Kaede looks up to see a smiling Shuichi.

"At a jewelry store," Kaede smiles back noticing how happy he is. Everything was worth it seeing how happy he is. Kaede had to haggle for the price of the brooch everyday until the jewelry shop owner gives in to a price that she can afford. She used almost all of her savings that she won from her piano competitions. When she first saw the brooch, she knew it will be perfect for Shuichi.

"Thank you Kaede. I'll forever treasure this. To be honest, I thought you ran out of surprises but here you are surprising me with another one," he says and giggles shyly. Whatever present Kaede gives him, Shuichi has always treasured them and always put them into good use.

"Of course. What kind of a best friend do you think am I? Don't just hold it. Here, let me put it on you," Kaede gently took the brooch from his palm and pins it on his collar. This gesture and their close proximity made Shuichi blush. He's always been with Kaede but whenever they get uncomfortably close to each other, he never fails to get flustered. Their eyes meet again once the pianist successfully pins the brooch and Kaede herself blushes. Without saying anything, Kaede finds herself leaning closer to the detective. Soon, their lips brushed gently and for a moment, time seemed to stop for them to process what was happening. After they pulled away, Kaede smiles shyly.

"I-I guess you can count this as my final birthday surprise. Happy birthday to the boy that I've always liked," Kaede stutters which is a rare occurence but she locks her gaze with his and smiles.

  
"N-No fair. I should have told you that first. I-I like you too, Kaede. This is the best surprise for my birthday. Thank you," said the flustered detective before he hugs her. 

* * *

Throughout the years, Shuichi has always told his friends that his best birthday was during their last year at Hope's Peak Academy where he and Kaede finally confessed their mutual feelings for each other. That is, until a few more years later when their wedding took place on his birthday. Sure enough, Shuichi had worn for the special occasion the golden brooch that his fiancée had given him many years ago.


	3. C - Courage (that can kill)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaede Akamatsu, the ultimate pianist, has always been known by her classmates as a very hopeful, charismatic and positive thinker. Even at the most crucial and dangerous times such as 16 students being forced to participate in a killing game, Kaede remains composed and courageous, encouraging everyone to work together to look for a way out and to solve the problem at hand. But that was not Kaede anymore; not after what she witnessed and not after what she had done. 

C - Courage (that can kill)

Kaede Akamatsu, the ultimate pianist, has always been known by her classmates as a very hopeful, charismatic and positive thinker. Even at the most crucial and dangerous times such as 16 students being forced to participate in a killing game, Kaede remains composed and courageous, encouraging everyone to work together to look for a way out and to solve the problem at hand. But that was not Kaede anymore; not after what she witnessed and not after what she had done. 

  
It was an early morning as the students are awakened by the Monokubs' morning announcement. After having breakfast with a few of the early birds of the group - Kaede, Kirumi, Gonta, Kiibo, Rantarou, she taps her fingers on the dining table and waits patiently for Shuichi Saihara, the ultimate detective. The pianist noticed how upset Shuichi has been when a few weeks ago, his best friend, Kaito Momota became the first victim of the killing game after the astronaut was killed by Kokichi. Kaede assured Shuichi that she is there for him if he needs a shoulder he can always lean on and today, she promised to join him in exploring the campus but the detective doesn't seem to have woken up yet. Deciding to leave and start on her own, Kaede left the dining hall but not without asking Kirumi to let Shuichi know that she started exploring the campus on her own should the detective finally arrive at the dining hall and look for her. The ultimate maid understood and kept in mind to relay the information.

  
Kaede begins to walk the empty and dark corridors. It was quite difficult since she is is looking for shortcuts or secret rooms that can help them out but after an hour or two, she gives up for now. She decided to look at the library, hoping to find Shuichi but the detective was nowhere to be seen. Instead, she sees Rantarou who seem to be deep in thought and inspecting a part of the library. But before she can observe what was going on, the male noticed her and stopped whatever he was doing. He hid his Monopad and greeted her with his usual calm smile. 

  
"Hello Kaede." 

"Hey. Have you seen Shuichi?" Kaede asked, looking around the library even if she already knew the detective was nowhere. 

"I haven't seen him yet. Well it's still a bit early so let's wait a few more minutes. He might still be asleep." 

  
After chatting for a couple of minutes, they found out that they are doing the same thing - exploring the school so they agreed to go together until Shuichi comes along. They wandered the halls looking for any clues that can be useful for their escape. They ended up going to the gymnasium. Walking a little bit ahead of the male, Kaede opens the door. The sight that greeted her was something she didn't expect. Shuichi was laying facedown on the floor on his own pool of blood. Beside him is a dumbbell. Kaede's hands felt cold as her mouth was agape, no scream or shout escaped from her. She stood there as if her legs were frozen in place for a few moments. Rantarou took notice of this and catches up to her to see the same gruesome sight. 

"Shuichi! Wake up. Please wake up!" Kaede runs to Shuichi, desperately shaking him and hoping he's just unconscious. But once she lifted him and held him in her arms, it dawned on her that Shuichi is dead and this is now a lifeless body, no pulse or heartbeat in it. Tears begin to flow as this realization sinks in. Without any warning, her vision blackened and she fell unconscious just in time for Rantarou to catch her.

  
"Kaede!"

  
Rantarou shouted for help as he lifted Kaede and carried her. Kirumi, Kiibo and Gonta who are at the dining hall heard Rantarou's call for help and immediately went to the gym at once, seeing the gruesome sight too. Then Monokuma's body discovery announcement played in the entire school, awakening the rest of the students.

When Kaede regained consciousness, she was in the infirmary of the school. Waiting for her to wake up are Kirumi and Rantarou.

  
"Good, you're awake," said Rantarou as he gets up from his seat.

"We asked Monokuma to give us some time until you wake up before the class trial begins. We did get some evidence while you were unconscious," Kirumi added as she helped the pianist slowly get on her feet. Kaede hasn't fully recovered yet and Kirumi would have wanted her to rest for the whole day if not for Monokuma demanding a class trial once Kaede regains consciousness. It clicked on Kaede's mind that Shuichi, her closest friend was now dead; a poor victim of the killing game orchestrated by one of them. The scenario flashed again in her mind as she studies the evidences that Kirumi and Rantarou had gathered and shared with her:

What: Murder of Shuichi Saihara  
Who: ?  
When: last night or early morning  
Where: gym  
How: probably bludgeoned by a dumbbell that's found in the crime scene. Shuichi has a sprained ankle and multiple bruises all over his body.  
Why: ?

* * *

As the remaining 13 students descend the elevator, Kaede's mind was racing, trying to analyze the information at hand. The image of Shuichi's corpse lingers in her mind and she balled her hands into fists. She was determined to avenge Shuichi's death.

  
After a series of arguments, Kaede proved that the murder weapon used isn't the dumbbell as it doesn't really match the bruises and wounds found on Shuichi. Kaede argued that the culprit is trying to mislead them. After a few more exchange of arguments from her classmates, she noticed something wrong was said.

"Wait. The only people present in the gym are Rantarou and I...how did you know he is laying in a facedown position? Before I lost consciousness, I lifted and held Shuichi's body. I'm sure of it. How did you know that Ryoma?" 

  
Kaede asked as her mind begins to piece the puzzle. The truth was soon revealed to her. Ryoma Hoshi, the ultimate tennis player, was the one who killed Shuichi. Kaede gripped the podium as she demanded Ryoma why he did it. Out of all the people there, Kaede thought Ryoma is logical enough not to commit murder. The pianist even remembered him volunteering to be killed by anyone.

  
Ryoma sighed and didn't argue anymore. He was caught and he wasn't surprised about it. He didn't underestimate these people anyway. 

  
"I wouldn't ask any of you to forgive me, especially you Kaede. I know how much Shuichi meant to you. It was my fault. My insecurity and jealousy got the better of me. Guess I got a lot of ways to go. Still I'm sorry for the way I acted," Ryoma confessed not looking at anyone. He felt ashamed by what he did but he knew he had to face the consequences of his actions. Monokuma, who was enjoying watching the ordeal the entire time, finally speak up.

"Upupupu! Allow me to narrate the whole scenario. Before the gymnasium closes last night, Shuichi came up to Ryoma and asked if he needed any assistance. The detective told him that he was encouraged by Kaede's words. That he wanted to improve his self-esteem and be more useful. Shuichi was determined to become a better person and to help everyone out of the killing game so you students can all start a new life out of here. He was a person who has so much life ahead of him unlike Ryoma who has nothing to live for. Ryoma's jealousy clouded his logic and senses since he can't be someone like Shuichi who had the guts to move forward despite having someone important to him die just recently. Our murderer asked the victim to play tennis with them. They played for a few rounds but as they played, Ryoma felt anger and jealousy as he served and hit Shuichi with the tennis balls. At first, the detective can keep up with the attacks but soon he lost his balance, tripped and broke his ankle. Ryoma saw this as an opportunity to hit Shuichi's head. Ryoma aimed for it several times as Shuichi winces in pain from his injury and attacks. Lastly, he aimed the tennis ball machine at the injured Shuichi and set it at max. Before Ryoma realized what he has done, he saw Shuichi laying on the ground in his own pool of blood. He had to clean up the mess and moved Shuichi's injured and bloody corpse somewhere and tried to mislead everyone by altering the murder scene and murder weapon." Momokuma sighed and catches his breath after dramatically narrating what had happened.

Kaede didn't say anything. She looked away as Ryoma's execution begins. A part of her was angry at Ryoma for killing Shuichi but a part of her also feels bad for her classmate's own demise. Once the class trial and execution are over, Kaede remained silent and heads off to her room. She did hear Kiibo and Tenko worriedly calling out her name but she didn't bother to look back.

* * *

  
For the next four days, Kaede spent the entire time in isolation. She locked herself in her room and refused to go out. Kirumi, who has been worried about her the most, always bring the pianist a tray of food and drinks but Kaede rarely touches her food. Her complexion has turned pale, her golden hair was a mess and she have dark eyebags and swollen eyes. The pianist would spend her time crying silently in her room because she blames herself for Shuichi's death. Her sweet courageous words have killed him in the end. If she didn't encourage him to be more confident of himself, he wouldn't have fallen victim to jealousy and he wouldn't have died. It was like giving someone a knife so that person could defend themself but in the end, the knife ended up killing them.

One late night, as Kaede was about to pass out from all the crying, she heard a soft knock on the door. At first she just ignored it. She figured it could be Kirumi bringing her another tray of food that the maid will leave on her doorstep after a few attempts of knocking. But then she realized that it's almost midnight. Perhaps it's one of their classmates plotting a murder and she's the target. Kaede didn't care anymore if the person meant to harm her. She thinks she deserve it so she gets up and opens the door.

Outside was Kirumi patiently waiting for her to open up. The maid smiled warmly seeing her finally open the door.

"I'm sorry to wake you up so late Kaede," said Kirumi. She can tell that Kaede wasn't taking care of herself. Kaede only nodded and smiled weakly.

"I was cleaning Shuichi's room this morning when I found this in Shuichi's room," Kirumi added and gave Kaede a journal. Kaede took it and looks at it, puzzled.

"Hopefully it helps," said Kirumi as she mutters a 'good night' and leaves the pianist. Kaede muttered a 'thanks' and closes the door. She sighs and opens Shuichi's journal. It was detailed entries of the days he spent in the school.

Entry #1: I don't know how I got here but when I came to, I woke up in a locker. It seems there are other people around my age who didn't know how they got in this school. The first person I met is a girl named Kaede Akamatsu. She seems really kind and charismatic. I hope we became friends.

Entry #2: A self-proclaimed headmaster named Monokuma told us we're in a killing game and that in order to escape, we've got to murder someone and successfully get away with it. Everyone was angry and confused. We were protesting to Monokuma and the Monokubs for forcing us in this game but we got threatened by the exisals instead. Kaede suggested we look for a way out in this school. She insisted that there's got to be a way out of here without hurting anyone. I believe in her. I would never kill anyone.

Entry #3: I can't believe Kaito is dead. He is one of my closest friends in this school. He and Kaede always encourage me to be more brave but now he's gone. Kaede comforted me and told me we'll get out of here. Her encouragement always soothes my anxiety. I'll try my best to be of help to her and everyone else. I gotta do my best for Kaito's sake too.

Entry #4: I am mostly spending my time with Kaede. Tomorrow we'll be searching the library and the classrooms near it for an escape route. Other people seem to be exploring and looking for a way out too. Kaede and I devised a plan to catch the mastermind. It's a very risky one but Kaede said she'll take the chance to end the game. Surprisingly, Kaede told me she's scared too but she encouraged me that even if I'm afraid, I have to be strong and to keep going. She's so brave and strong. I want to be like her. I want to be strong and be useful too. I want to stay by her side until the very end when we uncover the truths and get away from this twisted killing game. She also promised to play me a piece called Clair de lune. I hope once we're out of here, I can listen to her play the piano. Then I can thank her for being my source of light and hope and I want to thank her for changing me into a better version of myself. I hope that whatever conflict she's facing, she'll overcome it. This is starting to look like a letter to Kaede. Maybe I should stop writing this and tell her myself.

Kaede flipped another page but there's none of it anymore. She sat on the floor while leaning her back against the door. Tears started uncontrollably falling from her eyes and before she realizes it, she started crying hysterically while clutching the journal which is the last memento that Shuichi left. She hastily writes something on the blank page beside Shuichi's last entry. 

"Thank you Shuichi. I miss you. I'll forever treasure you and I hate that I didn't get to say goodbye to you or tell you how much you meant to me. I wish I could have played my favorite piano piece for you. I have to face the hurtful truth now. I know you're gone and I felt lost and empty. But like you said, I'm strong and brave. I'll overcome all of this and get back on my feet again. Thank you. Goodbye.

\- Kaede Akamatsu"

Kaede begins to wipe away her tears as she closes the journal. She sighs and smiles for the first time after Shuichi's death. It's the closure she can have for now until she uncovers all the truth of this killing game.

* * *

Little did Kaede and Kirumi know that someone was watching them from afar in the dark hallway. Tsumugi smiled and left the hallway to go to her room seeing the whole scenario.

"I'm supposed to get rid of the belongings of both the victims and the culprits but I guess even the protagonist of the story needs a little push to keep going. I hope Shuichi's journal helped you, Kaede."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Azureflakes writer here! I hope you enjoyed this one. I have nothing against Ryoma. In fact, he's one of the relatable characters in V3. It's just that when I saw Shuichi, I kinda associated him with Chihiro and I was expecting there would be a case similar to Mondo-Chihiro case. Also, Kirumi has lots of lines here because she's so underrated. 
> 
> Requests are open (mainly Saimatsu and Amamatsu) . Also I'm open to suggestion for the next titles of the next chapters. 
> 
> Anyway, please let me know what you think about my fanfic. Please hit the kudos and leave comments if you enjoy reading this. Thank you! ♡


	4. D -Drowning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shuichi sees a pre-game memory of his first encounter with Kaede while he's drowning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning: this chapter includes topics about violence and bullying.
> 
> And sorry grammatical errors. I didn't proofread it a lot. My bad but enjoy!

D - Drowning

"I can't fight...for a lie, can I?" 

Shuichi stood there, feeling empty as Tsumugi finished revealing that everything he believed in was a lie. Tsumugi, who is currently cosplaying Junko Enoshima smirks in a sinister way while observing the despair taking over the students. After enjoying the show, Tsumugi chuckles and presses a red button. 

"Did I break poor detective Shuichi? Too bad but the show must go on.~" 

Before anyone can figure out what the Mastermind mean Shuichi was dragged away by Monokuma for an untimely execution. The remaining students protested and accused Tsumugi of cheating but she ignored them. Everyone was confused at this point and Tsumugi took advantage of it. If she can cheat by sacrificing Kaede and Rantarou, she can do that again by using Shuichi. All she had to do is make them despair by sacrificing Shuichi so they will reject her ideas and choose to hope one more time and the cycle begins again! Afterall, that's what's been happening for 53 seasons. 

Shuichi finds himself tied to a desk inside an old classroom. The center of the room has a large conveyor belt where the desks are placed and at the very end of it is a huge block that crushes anything beneath it. He desperately tried to break free but because his hands are tied, his efforts seem futile. Every second that he gets closer to the end was heart pounding and once it was his turn to be crushed, the machine broke. Shuichi nervously looks back and before he can process what's happened, he fell out of his desk and the scene changes. He gets thrown to a deep, dark and cold pool. 

Shuichi desperately tries to break free from the ties wrapping his hands but with each fleeting moment, he is losing consciousness and his body becomes heavier. With the last strength left in him, he slowly closed his eyes and accepts what was to come as he falls deeper and deeper into the water. 

As he drowns, memories begin flashing in his mind like the time when his parents divorced and abandoned him to live with his strict uncle, the first time he watched Danganronpa and fell in love with the series, the many times he got bullied, he cries and comforts himself by watching several episodes of the series and many more. But all this memories led him to a specific one where he sees his past self walking in a gymnasium of a far more different school. He guesses it was time to go home as he sees his pre-game self carrying on his back a small bag. He looks quite different too and he's clutching what appears to be a Monokuma plush in his arms. 

"Is this a pre-game memory?" Shuichi thinks and watched as his former self walk past a trio of students who made nasty remarks about him. 

"If it isn't the Danganfreak!" said a girl who looks exactly like Tenko. The male next to her snickered hearing the insult. The male student snatched Saihara's plush and made fun of it. His past self desperately reached for the plush but got punched and kicked instead by the male student. The other male student, to the present Shuichi's surprise, was no other than Kaito Momota. But he just stood there spectating. This wasn't the Kaito he knew at the killing game. 

After the unfamiliar male student got tired of kicking a battered Saihara, he threw his broken Monokuma plush in the pool. That's when Kaito walked towards Saihara and yanks his head upwards so he can witness what was happening. The pre-game Saihara begs for them to stop but got punched again. Because of several kicks and punches, his arm got injured and he crawled towards the pool. Kaito grabbed the collar of his uniform to force him to stand up before kicking him into the pool. 

With a broken arm, he struggles to swim. Then, a stern and cold female voice stopped trio from further harassing him. 

"Gym time's over. That's enough."

The bullies looked at the person who interrupted them. Shuichi, who seems to be an unseen figure in the memory, glances to see a pre-game version of Kaede Akamatsu. From afar, Shuichi can tell that she's different too; from the uniform to her stern and emotionless expression. 

"So we've met before. She looks different, but she's alive in here," Shuichi says silently, his gaze following the pre-game girl walk past him and over to the three bullies. He wanted to reach out to Kaede no matter how different she is but he knows it's useless. 

"Didn't you hear what I just said? That's enough. Gym time is over," Kaede repeated and stared at the bullies. 

The bullies looked surprised and pissed, especially Tenko. Kaito and Kaede exchanged sharp dagger-like stares. Shuichi noticed that Kaede had a knife hidden inside her sleeve. Neither of them flinched until Kaito walked past her too. 

"You heard the psycho. Let's get outta here before she stabs us." 

With the ringleader's order the other two left the gym. Tenko was last to leave. With no one in her friend group to see what she's about to do, she pushes Kaede to the pool. 

"Have fun freaks!" she smirks before locking the gym from the outside. 

Kaede grabs a struggling Saihara and guides him up the pool ladder. Once he is safe, she gets up from the pool as well. She didn't have time to rest as she tries to open the locked door but to no use. 

"Damn it!" Kaede hisses in frustration. She glances back at Saihara who almost trips back to the pool as he painfully reached for the plush. 

"No. My Monokuma plush!" Kaede grits her teeth and walks back to him. She pulled him away from the pool and slaps his face. 

"Are you dumb?! It's because of that thing that you're in this mess!" 

Both Shuichi's were left speechless and in shock. They can't look at Kaede's angry face. It took his past self a minute or two to mutter an apology. 

"I'm - I'm sorry. Akamatsu right?" He receives a nod coming from the girl who until now is trying to find a way for them to get out of the gym. 

"I hope you don't mind me asking but aren't you the infamous student who stabbed the arm of a teacher just because you don't like him? You're infamous for hurting other people you dislike." 

"That's me and my bad record. So what?" she talks sarcastically. 

"So...why did you do it?" 

"Did what!?" Kaede snapped in frustration as her attempts to break open the metal door is futile. 

"Why did you save me? You didn't have to. With your record, you're gonna get expelled." Kaede exhales and faces him again.

"Do you think after seeing those nasty people abuse you, I can just walk away like I didn't witness anything?" Kaede asked back at Saihara who was caught off guard by her answer. Kaede uses the knife hidden under her sleeve to pry open the metal door but after many attempts, it didn't make a dent. There's now an uncomfortable silence. Saihara noticed he's still wearing his backpack and opens it. Luckily, it was a waterproof bag and takes out an extra jacket he keeps in there. The black jacket has a logo of Danganronpa stitched on the sleeves and a Monokuma print in front. He hands it to Kaede. 

"Here. It's the only way I can repay you for saving me," Saihara says and gives Kaede the jacket. Kaede stares at him for a moment before accepting the jacket.

"You know there's two sides in every story and contrary to popular belief, I am not that girl who simply hates everyone. I actually lost faith in people who I once believed in."

"What do you mean?" 

"I didn't hurt those "good" people because I simply didn't like them. I stabbed that teacher's arm because behind that friendly and father-like exterior is a predator who harrasses students. Like everyone else, I was fooled into thinking he's an actual father figure in school but witnessed how he's harassed female students. I threatened our "charming" class representative because I found out he's spreading nasty lies about other students who trusted in him and sought for his help. But of course, they can all play the victim and twist the truth to hide the ugly reality."

"Oh. Sorry for believing in hearsays." 

"It's nothing. I pretty much have accepted those rumors about me. It's not all wrong. I actually hate the ugly side of humanity. I have no faith in it whatsoever."

The tattered plush floats near the side of the pool, enough for Saihara to grab it effortlessly. Kaede was expecting him to get it but he didn't. Kaede reached for it and gave it back to him. 

"Here. I'm guessing it's an item that gives you comfort. That's from Danganronpa right?" Kaede asked, dangling her feet in the pool. Saihara nods and smiles. 

"Yeah. Akamatsu are you a fan too?" He asks in excitement. 

"Not really. Tell me the story. We have all the time," said Kaede. Saihara felt like a different person when he retells the plot of the show. His obsession with Danganronpa made him quite chatty. He remembers all the important details of each characters. He even shared how he wanted to audition for the show as a Detective Mastermind. After that he asks Kaede. 

"If you're gonna choose would you pick hope or despair?" Kaede remained silent. Saihara was expecting she would ignore the question but after a moment of pondering, she spoke.

"Can the answer be neither? Because both hope and despair have negative sides to it so I'd say reject both of them and seek for the truth. Fight for the truth, even if the world is against you." 

Saihara blinked in confusion. At that time he didn't understand what she meant. But his in-game self finally understood it. 

The memory begins to fade quickly as the metal door of the gym opens. Shuichi, who is currently drowning, sees a warm light in the darkness. A familiar hand reached out to him. 

"You have to get back up there. Let's do this again one more time, Shuichi." It was Kaede. Perhaps it's just in his mind but he can see her smiling while guiding him back to safety. She saves him again from drowning. Miraculously, the ties that bind him broke loose and he swims back to the surface. 

"Shuichi!" Kiibo shouted and runs to help him. Himiko and Maki followed after Kiibo. Even Tsumugi was shocked to see him alive again. As the four friends reunite, Tsumugi watches from afar at first but walks to where the group is. 

"While it seems heartwarming to see my friends reunite, I'm afraid I have to interrupt this. We've got an ongoing class trial. ~" Tsumugi said, adjusting her glasses and smirking. With a firm resolve, Shuichi nods and looks directly at Tsumugi. 

"Let's do this again, shall we? And this time, I'll end the cycle once and for all!" 

And so the last class trial ever of Danganronpa took place. With a memory from the past, Shuichi, with the help of Kaede, broke the cycle by rejecting both hope and despair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading ans I hope you enjoyed it. If you haven't noticed, his execution is patterned to Makoto's failed execution.
> 
> The next letter will be a royalty themed, as suggested! 😊 Also, let me know if you want to read more pre-game stories.


End file.
